


Imperfect Roads [MOODBOARD]

by enby0angel



Series: bxmyaxsthxtic [FANDOM MOODBOARDS] [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Edit, Fanart, M/M, Modern AU, SEB IS FAB OKAY TRUST ME ON THIS ONE, aesthetic, bxmyaxsthxtic, dadneto, moodboard, this fic is honestly so cute rEAD IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: A moodboard for Imperfect Roads, requested by @sebastian2017."Raven thinks her little brother needs to have some more fun before leaving to university at the end of the summer. Charles would have agreed a long time ago if he'd known boys like Erik Lehnsherr are involved in having fun."





	Imperfect Roads [MOODBOARD]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imperfect Roads (Only Time Will Tell Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131177) by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017). 



> Thanks so much for the request, Seb, and I'm glad you like the board <3

For more moodboards, head over to my tumblr @[bxmyaxsthxtic](bxmyaxsthxtic.tumblr.com) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hanging out! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
